


Married Life And Also A Budding Romance

by magnetic_field



Category: BBC Sherlock
Genre: F/F, Irene/Molly - Freeform, M/M, Mycroft/James, Mycroft/Jim, Sherlock - Freeform, jimcroft - Freeform, mollrene
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-19
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:28:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 913
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29567526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnetic_field/pseuds/magnetic_field
Summary: Sort of continues The Introduction by magnetic_fieldThese characters do not belong to me. They belong to Arthur Conan Doyle, BBC Sherlock the series and other eclectic sources. Also this story is not written for financial gain but to explore potential relationships with some very intriguing characters.
Relationships: Irene Adler/Molly Hooper, Mycroft Holmes/James Moriarty
Comments: 1
Kudos: 1





	Married Life And Also A Budding Romance

Married Life and a Budding Romance

If either Mycroft and James feared reprisal for making it public that they were now married they needn't have worried. Mycroft, being as important to the government as the Queen, should have known that no one would dare publicly comment on anything concerning their private lives. Most people assumed Mycroft was a happily married man in the usual sense. Things had settled down nicely for them. Mycroft made some renovations to the house such as adding a professional science lab, expanding the library and updating the kitchen.  
In fact the only thing bad happening was that James was such an amazing cook that Mycroft was putting on weight. Sherlock, being the brat younger brother, couldn't resist teasing him about it. James told Mycroft not to worry and did everything he could to make Mycroft feel he was the hottest and sexiest man ever.  
Now that the weather was getting warmer every chance they got they started taking long walks together whenever they had the time. Government business took much of Mycroft's time and James helped out often as a security consultant. They also occasionally visited Molly and Irene's flat for dinner.

Molly and Irene had become fast friends. They moved in together at Molly's flat and spent much of their time redecorating. Things became easier for both of them now that they shared expenses. At least once or twice a week they went out socially. Irene was learning to cook and they shared household chores. They acquired another kitten, Gina, so things were doing well.  
Things hardly settled down at the morgue. Sherlock would stop by, both to see what the ladies were up to, and find out what was going on at the morgue. Irene spent more time perusing Molly's medical books. Occasionally Irene missed the excitement of her former life and would disappear for a few days. She would return and lavish Molly with gifts and stories about what she had been up to. Usually when Molly came home from the morgue after a hard shift Irene would greet her with a hot cup of tea. Molly would drink it and then go and take a hot shower and change clothes. Afterward Irene would have a nice table set, dinner served and glasses of wine. Depending on how Molly's work day went Irene would make pleasant conversation. The cats laid under the table hoping a few tidbits would fall off.  
That night they started with a small plate of salad. Irene made cod fish and chips. Both passed on dessert and sat together on the couch. Molly chose a movie but soon dozed off with her head lying against Irene's arm. Irene scooted over gently to the left so that Molly settled into her lap.  
Irene watched Molly sleeping as much as she watched the movie. Looking down at her beautiful friend she wanted so much to kiss her but Irene had promised Jim that she would take it slow with his Molly mouse. So adorable, she thought as she gazed down at her face that was so relaxed and dreaming. A penny for your thoughts. She wished she could view Molly's dream. Who was making her smile like that and making her feel so peaceful? She would give anything to know.  
Molly moved a little in her sleep, her face pressed against Irene's left thigh. Sleeping, Molly took a deep breath and smiled again. She brought up her right hand and arm and snuggled more. Her hand tightened on Irene's thigh, still asleep. Irene didn't dare move. Part of her wanted to reach down and touch the sleeping beauty in her lap. It was like a magic spell and she was afraid to move and break it.  
Irene looked up at the television and it was the romantic part of the movie. Oh hell, thought Irene. Irene looked down again at her sleeping friend, this time aware she was starting to feel all warm and tingling all over. Irene was used to be on the controlling side of a situation like this and she had to decide what to do next. If she started gently stroking Molly she would most likely wake her up. If she bent down and kissed her she would definitely wake her up. Would Molly accept the gesture or be offended? Was Molly even really asleep? Thoughts were swimming around in her head and she looked back at the television. A handsome man and a beautiful woman were passionately kissing on screen and Irene had to bite her lip to suppress a moan. Oh hell. Why did Molly choose this movie?  
Irene was startled when Molly snuggled again in her lap and gripped at her thigh again. Irene held her breath and looked down at Molly. She was making an expression like she was kissing someone in her dream. Irene started to get goosebumps. Oh hell.  
Irene started to touch Molly's back and gently stroke her. Irene looked back up at the TV. Oh my. All that kissing and rolling around on screen wasn't helping. Irene took a deep breath and bent down and kissed Molly softly. She was still snuggled against Irene's stomach and smiling.  
Irene moved Molly's hair aside and stroked her neck and shoulder. Molly opened her eyes, turned her head and smiled sleepily up at Irene.  
"Irene, you're so cute when you're indecisive". Molly smiled, leaned up and kissed Irene with a twinkle in her eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Molly has been around game players so long that she seems to have learned to play one of her own.


End file.
